The Pathology Core is designed to provide the investigators of the Program Project with expert[unreadable] pathologic evaluation of all soft tissue sarcomas (STS) that present to Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer[unreadable] Center. The Core will provide a centralized, comprehensive facility for tissue-based research. The resource will[unreadable] provide tissues and associated data in an equitable and ethical manner, provide professional expertise in[unreadable] histo- and molecular pathology and assist and perform tissue-based experimentation. The human tissues[unreadable] used for research studies are obtained under existing IRB-approved protocols. The specific aims are:[unreadable] 1. To provide consistent, expert pathologic characterization of all STS specimens resected at MSKCC,[unreadable] including a description of gross appearance, histologic type, tumor grade, necrosis, and surgical margins.[unreadable] 2. To supervise the procurement of normal and neoplastic human tissue samples and maintain a bank of[unreadable] frozen sarcoma tissue for special studies conducted under the different projects. This process ensures that[unreadable] adequate amounts of correctly identified and processed tissue reach the appropriate laboratories.[unreadable] 3. To provide expert histologic review for individual projects, including tumor viability and assessment of[unreadable] tumor response to various investigational agents used in different studies, either in post-treated surgical[unreadable] specimens or xenografts. Histologic response assessment to various inhibitors will also be provided for the[unreadable] preclinical in vivo mouse models, as well as histologic expertise for the murine knockout/transgenic models .[unreadable] 4. To assist in performing high-throughput tissue microarray (TMA) and interpreting immunohistochemical[unreadable] (IHC) and in situ hybridization studies (ISH) for validation studies of various microarray projects. An ATA-27[unreadable] Beecher Automated tissue arrayer will be used to construct TMAs of varying sarcoma types and[unreadable] accompanying normal tissues. Quantitative image analysis of the IHC/ISH results will be performed using an[unreadable] ACIS II (automated cellular imaging system) Chromavision slide scanner tissue arrayer. Assistance with the[unreadable] development of the Clinical Tissue Microarray (ClinTMA) Database by the Bioinformatics Core will be[unreadable] provided, and results will be entered into this database as continuous values.[unreadable] These aims offer a substantial infrastructure to the STS Program Project and allows Core B to provide the[unreadable] required services in a cost effective manner.[unreadable]